


Cold Fire (Will it ever burn out?)

by StrawberryRain



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Hatesex, ShuuRuki/HisaRuki FTW bc they be hot, Slight IchiRuki and RenRuki bc of course, angrysex, not a healthy relationship folks!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryRain/pseuds/StrawberryRain
Summary: If you hate a person, you hate something in him that is part of yourself, said Hermann Hesse.Rukia couldn't agree more, but she never would. Not ever.(She and him, they're like cold fire: fire and ice colliding to make so much smoke, it fogs everything in its path. After all, there's no smoke without fire...)





	

_Now hatred is by far the longest pleasure;  
Men love in haste, but they detest at leisure._

_\- LORD BYRON, Don Juan_

  
  


The first time he kisses her, it happens in a drunken haze in the most disreputable tavern in all of Seiretei; Rukia remembers pushing him away at first, only to come back and kiss him heatedly-- his spikes turning orange before her very eyes as he picks her up and places her on the dirty table. But the way he moans her name-- it's unlike Ichigo's, and her blurry eyes find no trace of amber-- she leaves him with nary a backward glance or a goodbye.

 

"I was very sure you liked women with bigger boobs," she remarks cuttingly the next time they cross paths. His eyes go wide and indignant, but he finds something savage within him that neither she nor anyone else ever knew existed. "As I'm sure Kurosaki does too," he calls out, and she breaks.

 

-

 

The second time he kisses her, she's shocked she ever let it happen-- and she wasn't even drunk this time. Perfectly sober, she screams at him for taking liberties with the article, he apologises but insists that he cannot change a thing, she calls him salacious and a perverted bastard and a slobbering _fool--_ the next thing they know they're tearing each other's clothes off and kissing madly against the wall.

 

She leaves wearing his clothes, feeling utterly degraded and utterly ashamed… The article comes out that afternoon, and there are changes- _significant_ ones- ones she 'suggested.' She still hates him.

 

-

 

The third time he kisses her, Nii-sama is in the next room, and as his hand slides up her thigh she feels herself growing a little wet at the possibility of being caught. "You're drunk," she husks, opening her mouth to his tongue. "You're so hot," he slurs, "but I hate your guts, you know, Kuchiki?"

 

"Show me how much," she says, and he does. She walks out of the bathroom with bruises redder than her lipstick, and a perverse shame that tricks her into believing this whole unhealthy cycle has ended. She couldn't be more wrong.

 

-

 

The fourth time he kisses her, it happens after a row concerning her budding relationship with Abarai Renji, and his nights with a member of _her_ squad. Indeed, she spits a number of obscenities at him when he belittles her feelings for Renji, and when she retaliates by slapping him for 'using' her comrade he pulls her by the hair and crashes into her. It's rougher than the first three times.

 

She cries out a name loudly as he pounds into her, and this time-- it's not Ichigo's. It's not even Renji's. It's _his_.

 

-

 

The fifth time, _she_ kisses _him_ , and it happens without either of them saying a single word, and at Rangiku-san's party of all places. "You're not bad, Kuchiki," he states, afterward. "Oh, I am," she quips, and then they're on for round two.

 

She lets him leave first this time, barely able to walk after their marathon session. She doesn't look Matsumoto in the eye for days afterward.

 

-

 

The sixth time, when they get assigned a mission together, they kiss right after the hollow is done with, and no more question remains-- they're bloodied warriors, and they go down fighting. Make war. That is the only answer. They can't explain the soreness and bloody marks when they return, so they don't-- silently going their separate ways.

 

They don't see each other after that, and Rukia heaves an almost disappointed sigh as Renji gently makes love to her on another lonely, drunken night.

 

-

 

Hisagi sends her hell butterflies on occasion. Lines like, "I hope Renji's making you angry enough for some great bedroom times," like poison kisses; lethal and intoxicating all at once. "I hate you," she replies. He reads her answers with a typical smirk; always the same. "I hate you."

 

"One day, you should show me again how much," he comments a few weeks later. She never replies to that one. But perhaps, one of these days, she _will_.

**Author's Note:**

> Rukia and Shuuhei are, in this work, consumed by a deep darkness-- it is something Shuuhei's soul has revealed in the past (read: Kazeshini's violence, Shuuhei's fear regarding his zanpakuto etc.), but Rukia is almost too snow-white in-canon; it is this image of purity I have tried to disrupt by portraying her downward spiral from breaking up with Ichigo to rebound-hate-sexing Shuuhei. Of course, the uncanny physical similarities between Shuuhei and Ichigo play a vital part, again demonstrating why the relationship is unhealthy. 
> 
> (Jk: No such deep thought; it's just something I dreamt up one night and put down on my lappy. xD)  
> I make no excuses for the hotness that is Shuuhei/Rukia.


End file.
